Playtime
by CatOrgy
Summary: Maybe all the time spent killing to survive warped their minds a little... Maybe they were already a little fucked... Murderous, violent smut. Yay.


"You look like hell, man..."

I thought it was pretty funny, but Sherry just shook her head and rolled her eyes. I leaned towards her. She kissed me on my cheek and I smiled.

I looked in her eyes and saw so much love and empathy. Her soft gaze expressed countless emotions that flooded my chest with squelching hot water.

It became impossible for me to just glance at her.

"Baby," her voice sweetly echoed in my head, "let's handle this business now, okay?"

"Yes, let's."

As we broke our gaze and turned heads towards our game, his panic filled the area with the most gratifying sense of calamity.

My love closed her eyes and breathed in deep, savoring every moment of our victims' doom. She was beautiful as ever.

His life was going to end very soon. We'd only had him for 12 hours, but we knew he had to go soon. It never lasts as long as you want, but nothing is perfect.

Well, almost nothing.

Our love is perfect. Perfectly fucking irrational. Perfectly fucking insane.

Just fucking perfect.

This guy, he should feel lucky to have experienced the both of us for so long. We took so much care of him. We shared so much of our inner selves with him, and he didn't appreciate one fucking bit of it. All this asshole would do was cry and piss and shit and look at us with the saddest fucking puppy-dog eyes like we were the worst two people in the goddamn world.

"You deserve so much worse, you fuck-" Sherry grabbed my arm and glared. I shook my head and looked down. I don't know how I lasted so long without her. Her firm grip was so demanding. Right then, my dick got rock hard.

Our victim was equally afraid of the both of us. With good reason. Our virtuosity was carried out on few mediums, with the human body being one of them.

Usually we use each other as a canvas. Sometimes we use a stranger. No matter what, we always produce terrific art.

The stranger lost his digits first. We broke his fingers and toes individually with our hands. He passed out after the twelfth, and woke up with a shock on the thirteenth. He managed to stay awake most of the time. We went back and cut each off with a pair of small shears. Then we broke his ankles. The dense yet high-pitched sound of thick bones snapping was magnificent. Sherry would bite her lip and I couldn't help but to stop and have my way with her.

There was a bed along the wall in front of our operating table. Our quarry gasped when I picked up my lady and playfully threw her on the bed. I tore off my clothes and my eyes sharpened as I stared. My woman... my partner... with the body of a goddess and a demeanor to match... she just smiled while her eyes darted between my face and my cock.

"Take your fucking clothes off."

"Is that what you want? What if I don't feel like it?"

She smiled widely as she propped her head on her hand. I smiled, too, as I grabbed her hair and pulled her face to my dick. I heard a slight gasp before the obscene, wet, sloppy sucking noises began. Her head was buried in between my thighs as her nails dug into them. When we locked eyes I saw fires burning white-hot.

It felt so good. I had to pull her away to keep from cumming down her throat. I wanted to fuck... I needed to hear and feel her tight, wet pussy as she came on my pounding cock. She obliged by getting naked in front of me, something she was starting to enjoy as much as I did. Then she kissed me. We held each other and kissed, like we had never done this before. Like we had just fallen in love. I couldn't say how she was still so enraptured with me after this long, after knowing this much, but I didn't care anymore. She was stroking me while we embraced. Her hands were firm, yet petite. Then she pushed me on the bed. My heart burst with anticipation.

"Is this what you want, Jake?"

She straddled me and grabbed my throbbing erection, barely letting my head touch her wetness. She licked her lips and played with us both, rubbing my cock against her clitoris. Her faint moaning drove me wild, and I swore my heart pumped straight to my dick.

"I don't want it. I need it. You're going to give it to me. Now."

I grabbed her hips and impaled her on me, like a knife through flesh. Like cupid's arrow through an unwary mark. Her face showed pure ecstasy. I kept my hands on her while she grinded. We moved together. Her back arched and my hips bucked. She scratched my legs while I squeezed her perfectly shaped breasts. I loved how untamed we were with each other. Mid-coitus, she came in closer and grabbed my neck as we kissed. She planted her peach lips on mine, then on my cheek, then my neck. I clutched her shoulders while she bit into mine. I gasped while her teeth dug into skin, and I roared in bliss. Pain shot through to my skull. My only solace was gripping tighter and fucking harder. I could barely hear her muffled wails. The moment seemed to last forever. Our conjoined pain. Our associated pleasure. Her head snapped back as she came for me, her pussy convulsing, her breath shortened. I didn't stop fucking when she licked my wound. She kept her tongue out so I could see it stained with my blood. I pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She put her hand on my cheek. It felt like I fell in love with her again.

Sometimes I would feel bad about hurting her, but I went on with it anyway. I felt so strange with her, but that made me love everything so much more. I tugged hard on her hair and found her petite shoulder with my mouth and bit down. Her hands found my chest and she scratched me harder the more I bit. We came together. I surged inside of her while she poured herself onto me. The metallic taste of blood drenched my tongue. It was invigorating. We kissed more, our fluids mixing as we lapped at each others' mouths. I don't know what this is, but to me, it's the purest definition of affection I have ever known.

We laid down for a while, literally full of ourselves, in every way possible. I stroked her hair while she laid on my chest, then I kissed her forehead. She rubbed my stomach, outlining the faint contours of my abs with her fingertips.

"You're so inappropriate, " she giggled, "we haven't even killed him yet." I laughed when I realized that I had forgotten why we were even in our dungeon in the first place.

"We'll get up in a sec, baby…" She was so warm and comfortable, I could lay with her forever. I gazed over her anatomy. Her body was my altar to whatever omnipotent powers governed the universe, and I worshiped and sacrificed to it as much as possible. I could never let anything part us, and I would die before I let anyone else harm her. I tightened my hold upon her and closed my eyes.

We eventually got dressed and studied our victim. He had been tortured and beaten. His skin was bruised and he would shudder at our slightest movements. I could feel his will to live vanishing around us. It was time. I grabbed a slender knife and held it against his throat. He didn't fight. He didn't scream. Hell, he didn't even cry anymore. His fate was sealed when he was brought into the room, and now... now he understood. He submitted to us. He was lower than our shadows like so many others, and he finally gets it. Most don't take this long, but he was just stubborn. Ignorant. Foolish. I looked at Sherry and she nodded. I smiled as I grabbed his neck firmly and dug the knife into his carotid artery. He spasmed as blood spurted from the vein. His eyes widened, then slowly closed as his soul drifted away, away to whatever lands lay ahead on his spiritual expedition. My lover grabbed my arm and laid her head on my shoulder as we witnessed another casualty go cease to exist and I knew our love would never fade.

Our perfectly fucked up love.

It's funny, we would always talk about how we could never watch an actual snuff film.

Now we make them.


End file.
